moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Annorina VanTassel
Countess Annorina Vantassel is a former Captain of the Ebon Onslaught, an order that fell into ruin because of bad leadership. She took her leave, regretting getting involved. = History = ---- Growing up living poor on a lake house in Western Lordaeron, Ann grew up with very little. Only child, and parents out all the time working just trying to scratch a living off what they could do. It was not until she turned eleven that she left her house and family for a brighter and better life ahead of her. Taken under the wing of a wise and powerful Confessor of the Silver Hand, Ann grew in the lights grace and learned what it meant to help others. By the time she was twenty-four, she was wealthy, revered and above all else respected by the battered and tortured Knights who knelt before her for guidance and faith. All in all, her life had turned out differently then she had expected it too, and she was happy with it. Then came the culling of Stratholme. Answering the call of Uther alongside many other of the Silver Hand, they rushed to the cities defense but it was to late. Arthas and Uther had disagreed on what actions to take, and the Knights were sent away by the prince himself. Dismissed from duty, Ann gripped her petticoats and dashed into the city herself to save the only family she had left. Her step-brother. Through burning buildings and ravenous walking dead, they ran together to gather whatever they could from Anns strongbox in her apartment. The money would help them if food and supplies became scarce now that ruin was upon them. As they made it to the safety of the forest, Ann was murdered in cold blood by her step-brother himself. Overtaken by greed. He left her bleeding out where she died, and stole all her riches they were able to save from the fire. Rebirth It was not until Arthas returned home from Northrend, that Annorina was risen as one of the many Second Generation Deathknights. He slayed his father, wreaked havoc across the land and slain Uther, Anns old master. Arthas returned then to Northrend to sit on his throne for years in solid ice. Annorina, and a few other of the risen were sent about by him before he went to his long slumber. Ann remained a teacher of runic warfare and weapons at Naxxramus from that very day, until the day years later Naxxramus was conquered by the opposing Horde and the Alliance. She was deeply controlled through out those years, but Arthas falling freed her mind from the loop it had been set on. She joined the Ebon Blade, quickly becoming one of the Highlords most terrifying tools against whatever battle she was sent to. She recently formed a branch of the Blade by the Highlords request with her friend Esetha Slaymoon. Together, they gather the scattered and lost Knights like themselves, to fight together and bring a brighter future for Deathknight kind in the Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Death Knights Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Lordaeronian